Open Your Eyes To Love
by angel-attitude
Summary: [discontinued]dnt hav time. sori. Sakura is a famous model, so is Li, Madison is a designer, and Meilin is the head of a successful shop. So when Li comes back after 9 years will love rekindle and will they realize their love for each other. Full summary


**Open Your Eyes To Love**

Hey guys!! This is my first fic so plz go easy on me anyway I hope you like it

Full summary: Sakura is a famous model, so is Li, Madison is a designer, and Meilin is the head of a successful shop. So when Li comes back after 9 years will love rekindle and will they realize their love for each other. Sakura, Madison and Meilin live together in an apartment Li comes and stays with them for a while, he starts to develop strong feelings for Sakura, not knowing she too has feelings for him.

Disclaimer: CCS or CC I do not own them, but I do own the characters that don't seem familiar :D

On with the story!!

----------------------------------------------------------

-J-A-P-A-N---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gimme a serious look now Sakura, oh yeah that's fab-u-lous!" Tyson the photographer shouted from his camera.

"Doesn't she look great in that red satin dress Eli?" Madison excitedly said, while watching her best friend modeling clothes designed by her.

"Yeah babe you make anyone look good in your outfits!" Eli replied smiling.

"Oh that's so sweet, now I know why I love you so much" Madison teased.

"You lovebirds done?" Sakura asked tiredly.

"Yeah, yeah let's go. Bye Eli!" Madison said as she left.

As Sakura and Madison left the building, Sakura's auburn hair reflected the sunlight, she put on some sunnies, which protected her beautiful emerald green eyes. And got into her car, well Madison's car, and they headed home after a day of photo shoots and trying on clothes.

Sakura Avalon, 20 was now a model for her best friend's designer clothes brand 'Magic', she lived in a fancy four-room apartment with her two best friends Madison and Meilin. Madison Taylor, 20 was of course the head of 'Magic', following in her mother's footsteps. 'Magic' became a very successful brand. Meilin Rae, 20 was the head boss of the shop 'Magic' in the biggest mall in Japan (A/N: seeing as I'm not from Japan I don't know what it's called).

"Meilin you here?" Madison shouted as soon she got home.

"Yeah, I'm home! Girls guess what?" Meilin shouted from the couch.

"What, you got engaged to Brad?" Sakura asked sarcastically, as she sat down next to Meilin on the couch.

"Haha no" Meilin answered rolling her eyes at Sakura's sarcasm.

"Well then what it is it?" Madison asked curiously, as she too sat on the couch.

"Do you remember my cousin Li?" Meilin started.

"_Yeah_, him the one Sakura use to like in year 4 or something!" Madison replied smiling.

"WHAT! I did not like him!!!" Sakura answered angrily.

"Oh yes you did, I remember that!" Madison giggled.

"Whatever girls, anyway he's coming to stay here for as long as he likes and he's staying here with us, isn't that great? He's arriving tomorrow afternoon so we can pick him up!" she explained to her friends smiling excitedly.

"Yeah, just great" Sakura gave them a fake smile.

"Meilin can I talk to you in private please?" Madison asked smiling evilly.

"Well sure Madison" Meilin answered winking at her.

In private

**Meilin** – So what did you want?

**Madison** – Does Li have a girlfriend?

**Meilin** – No, wait I know what you're thinking and I like it!

Meilin gave a little smirk

**Madison** – Yeah, so do you want to set Li and Sakura up together?

**Meilin** – Why not, after all he did like her in year 4, he told me.

**Madison** – Then this is sweet since they did like each other in the past he's gonna be blown away by Sakura right now…

**Meilin** – Right so now, all we have to do is come up with a plan right?

_Couple of minutes_

"Where'd you go?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Nowhere just talking" Madison answered smiling.

"Yeah, whatever, but while you two were having your _private _talk I ordered us some pizza and I'm off to pick that up" Sakura said getting up, her just-past shoulder lengthed hair swaying as she walked to the door.

-H-O-N-G—K-O-N-G-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Li Showron had grown into an incredibly well-built young man, with chestnut brown hair and amber eyes that any girl would fall into. He also was 20 years old and was also a model for a designer brand in Hong Kong, he was given a holiday and decided to go to Japan.

"I can't believe I'm finally going back to Japan" Li said to himself while packing his stuff.

_I'm finally gonna see her again…again after like 9 years, I bet she's beautiful!_ Li thought to himself.

"Li you better go to sleep it's a big day tomorrow" his mother Yelan shouted from her room.

"Don't worry I will mother!" Li answered rolling his eyes.

_A couple of hours_

_I'm tired _Li said to himself.

He got into bed thinking of the one he was really looking forward to see.

-J-A-P-A-N---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You girls ready yet?" Meilin asked impatiently.

"Almost!" Madison answered from Sakura's room.

**Sakura's Room**

"Why do you have to fix my hair, it's just Meilin's cousin?" Sakura asked confused.

"Well first impressions are always good Sakura, just wait ok I'm done!" Madison answered cheerfully.

Sakura got up; she wore black hipster jeans and a white top that was cut low revealing her bare neck, over that she put on a pink jacket that was given to her by her brother. Sakura's hair was curled, but she wore no make-up besides the mascara and lip-gloss.

_40 mins later_

**Airport**

"He's comin' out, look for a brown haired well-built young man" Meilin told her friends eagerly.

"Meilin" a familiar voice called out to her.

Meilin turned around and their in front of her was Li Showron chestnut brown hair, amber eyes.

"Li!!!! Oh my goodness, haven't you grown!" Meilin teased as she ran to hug her cousin.

Sakura came back and Li turned around to find himself looking at the emerald eyed, auburn haired beauty. He couldn't take his eyes off her; she was just so beautiful to him, her innocence showed in her eyes, though there's was a shadow of loneliness in there, her lips were full and he could imagine tasting her lips.

Li's eyes were the most beautiful shade of amber she had ever seen, Sakura could tell

he had been working out over the past few years. His face was finely chiseled and his lightly tanned skin made him more handsome to Sakura. She was the one who broke the gaze between them.

"Well I see you've met Sakura, remember her from last time you visited..." Meilin smirked.

----------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!

Well that's the end of Chapter 1

I'm sorry if you didn't like it

I'm not the best writer

Please review!!!

Watch out for chappie 2

Next time ;)


End file.
